Le troll
by princessed
Summary: Peu après l'arrivée de Captain America dans l'équipe, la Guêpe essaie de lui apprendre à utiliser Internet.


Synopsis: peu après l'arrivée de Captain America dans l'équipe, la Guêpe essaie de lui apprendre à utiliser Internet.

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi.

_Le troll_

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Steve Rogers vivait dans le New York du 21ème siècle et il commençait à se sentir à peu près chez lui. Bon, il y avait toujours des choses qui le laissaient sans voix ,comme les gens qui gueulaient dans leur portable dans la rue ou l'état de la salle de bains après le passage de Hulk, mais à part cela, il finissait par se faire à cette époque si surprenante.

Un matin, il demanda à Janet l'adresse de la bibliothèque nationale. Il lui expliqua qu'il comptait y faire des recherches pour retrouver d'anciens camarades de l'armée. A sa grande surprise, Jan pouffa de rire.

- T'as pas besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque, tu sais, s'écria-t-elle. Tu peux faire ça d'ici, on a internet !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Internet ! Un réseau qui relie les ordinateurs et sur lesquels on peut trouver des tas d'informations ! Viens, je vais te montrer.

Sur ce, Janet entraîna son ami jusqu'au poste le plus proche et lui expliqua les rudiments de la navigation : comment utiliser un moteur de recherche, comment consulter une base de données, comment demander des informations via un forum… D'abord surpris, Steve comprit très vite comment naviguer et décida que cet internet constituait un outil merveilleux. Rassurée, Jan alla vaquer à ses occupations.

Elle retrouva Steve dans la soirée et constata avec inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Pire, son visage était crispé par une grimace d'énervement. En voyant son expression, elle se précipita :

- Steve ! Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, peut-être pourras-tu me conseiller, annonça Cap. Je me suis inscrit sur un… forum, c'est ça, d'anciens soldats et un jeune malappris n'arrête pas de me chercher des noises. Regarde, c'est lui.

Janet s'assit et lut rapidement les messages du type en question. Apparemment, celui-ci n'avait cessé d'enchaîner les propos racistes, sexistes, homophobes et agressifs tandis que Steve avait essayé très calmement de le raisonner. La Guêpe soupira et se tourna vers son ami.

- Ecoute, Steve, commença-t-elle, c'est très bien de prendre la défense des gens mais ce type n'en vaut pas la peine. On appelle ça un troll. Ça s'inscrit sur internet et ça fait de la provocation dans le but de faire réagir. Tu l'as signalé aux modos ?

- Aux quoi ?

- Un modo, un modérateur, expliqua la Guêpe. Quelqu'un qui maintient l'ordre sur les forums. Ils peuvent envoyer un avertissement aux membres qui posent problème et supprimer leurs comptes.

- C'est la police d'internet ? s'enquit Cap, qui voulait montrer qu'il comprenait.

- Non ! Ce sont plutôt, disons, les surveillants de baignade qui surveillent chacun une petite plage. Ce forum, c'est une plage. Et le troll, c'est… un vilain gros monstre qui devient plus gros et plus répugnant à chaque fois qu'on lui parle, c'est pour ça qu'il faut juste demander au modo de le supprimer avec ses outils magiques, d'accord ?

Janet réalisa alors qu'elle venait de parler comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans et qu'elle devait vraiment avoir l'air bête. Elle éclata de rire, vite imitée par Steve.

- D'accord ! s'écria-t-il, amusé. Je ne touche pas au troll !

- Un troll ? demanda une voix juste derrière eux.

C'était Thor, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce et avait apparemment entendu la dernière phrase. Janet se força à se calmer et lui désigna une chaise.

- On est en train de surfer sur internet, expliqua-t-elle. Ça te dirait de t'amuser un peu avec nous ?

- Ah, la technologie des mortels… soupira Thor.

- Hey ! protesta la Guêpe. La technologie, ça peut être sympa ! J'en parlais avec ta copine Jane l'autre jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle est sur les réseaux sociaux. Ça te dirait d'aller la retrouver ?

Soudain, Thor se sentit très intéressé par ce que ses amis appelaient « internet ». Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient ces « réseaux sociaux » mais si cette technologie pouvait lui fournir une occasion de s'entretenir avec Jane Foster, pourquoi ne pas mettre sa méfiance de côté ? Il alla donc s'asseoir et écouta Steve lui répéter les explications de Janet

- Tu vois, cette barre, c'est celle où on tape les adresses des pages. Ça, c'est un moteur de recherche. Ça permet de rechercher à peu près n'importe quoi. Ça, tu vois, c'est un forum. On peut s'y inscrire et discuter. Ça, c'est un modérateur. C'est comme un surveillant de baignade ou un super-héros : il surveille le forum et empêche les agressions. Et ça, c'est un troll.

- Un troll ? répéta Thor.

- Oui, un troll qui a fait n'importe quoi ce matin et…

Steve et Jan eurent à peine le temps de se jeter à terre : Thor venait de pulvériser l'écran de l'ordinateur avec son marteau. Des débris électroniques volèrent en tous sens et des étincelles se déposèrent sur la moquette. Alertés à la fois par le bruit et par Jarvis, les autres Avengers se précipitèrent et contemplèrent le désastre depuis la porte. Tout le monde avait l'air gêné ou effaré sauf Thor, qui prenait son air le plus menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce désordre ? s'enquit Tony, passablement vexé qu'on aie détruit un ordinateur qu'il avait choisi lui-même.

- J'expliquais à Steve et à Thor comment on utilise internet, avoua Janet et…

- J'ai occis le troll, acheva Thor.

Et il quitta la pièce, très content de lui.

_La fin !_


End file.
